This invention relates to an apparatus and method for dispensing lids one-by-one, such as ordinary plastic lids for drinking cups.
Disclosure document filed Date, May 12, 1998.
Beverages, such as soft drinks, coffee, hot soups, and the like are often dispensed in plastic and paper cups which need cup lids for safety and cleanliness. Cup lids are usually dispensed from open containers or free standing stacks. These lids are often dropped on the floor or scattered out on tables whereas your lid might be handled by several people before you get it. Stacks of these lids can become stuck together making it necessary to use both hands for separating a single lid from the stack. Unnecessary time is often spent manually separating and dispensing lids which hinders food service efficiency. Drink vending machines have no clean and practical means for dispensing cup lids.
Dispensing method such as by Antonio Dodaro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,188, having many complicated parts, would be somewhat difficult and expensive to manufacture. Garske, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,220, loading cup lids would be time consuming and placing cup lids on center rod member could be an unsanitary chore. Cunningham, U.S. Pat. No. 392,824, would provide no sanitary means for cups and lids, and would require much handling of lids.
There is a need for an economical; easy to use, space saving, cup lid dispenser which will handle lids in a more sanitary fashion. This invention addresses these needs and meets them successfully.
A primary object of this invention is providing an improved means for cleanly dispense cup lids, such as coffee cup lids and the like, one by one from a nesting stack of such lids.
1 This cup lid dispensing method is the only known art that will ovally distort and therefore wedge the first lid overlaying the bottommost lid in a nesting stack. Such wedging of the overlaying lid against the inner walls of a surrounding housing will vertically support it and all remaining lids lying thereon. Such vertical supporting leave the bottommost lid alone to be dispensed when underlying support is removed. Restoring underlying support meanwhile ovally unwedging the overlaying lid will allow it and all lids lying thereon to become vertically unsupported whereas they will drop down supported by the before stated resting underlying support thus completing one dispense and recharge cycle of cup lids.
2 Housing cup lids in an inclosed elongated housing whereas they are protected from dirty handling, spillage, and airborne contaminants.
3 Providing an easy one hand operation for dispensing cup lids, leaving remaining hand for carrying food and the like.
4 Providing easy manipulating for handicap persons.
5 This dispensing apparatus has no hard to manufacture cams and sliding rod devises as does prior art, Dorado U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,188.
6 This dispensing apparatus can be mounted inside or outside a vending machine.
7 This dispensing apparatus may be mounting on a vertical wall surface, or horizontal counter top surface.
8 This dispensing apparatus will perform if positioned substantially out of plumb or level.
9 This dispensing apparatus has a see-thru loading door for viewing quantity, size, and such, of remaining cup lids in magazine.
10 This dispensing apparatus may be mounted in its own free standing cabinet.
11 This dispensing apparatus may be cleaned like any kitchen appliance.
12 This dispensing apparatus can have lid capacity for a full, as supplied, sleeve of cup lids.
The general object of this invention is achieved by placing a nesting slidable stack of cup lids inverted from their normal usage, inside a substantially vertical oriented elongated housing allowing the stack of lids to drop down initially supported from underneath the bottommost lid by a pair of lateral pivoting support plates. Operating this dispenser by ovally wedging-supporting the outer flanges from opposing sides the first lid overlaying the bottommost lid, between a pair of flat resilient spring jaws which will flex, elevate, and ovally wedge such lid between the jaws, and inside the housing, vertically supporting it and all lids lying over it. The bottommost lid now resting alone still supported underneath by the pivoting support plates. Pivot the support plates laterally to an unsupporting position will allow bottommost lid to drop free dispensed and reachable by user. Restoring the lateral pivoting supporting plates resting and supporting, meanwhile releasing the pair of resilient flat spring jaws, allowing the first overlaying cup lid along with all lids lying over it to drop down supported underneath by the pair of lateral pivoting support plates thus completing one dispense and recharge cycle of cup lids.